How Could This Happen To Me?
by MissTigular
Summary: She felt dirty. She felt weak. She felt so incredibly *violated*. The Gods just had to make life hard for her, didn't they? They just had to make her think she didn't deserve happiness. How could this happen to her? Warning: Contains rape


**How Could This Happen To Me?**

**So, this was a request from a friend of mine. She wanted a dark fic, where Ruffnut goes through a life-changing ordeal (in this case, rape), and feels like her life is crashing down on her. Her tough exterior, as well as her dignity and virginity, is shattered before her eyes. She discovers she is pregnant, and falls into depression and feels like she has nothing to live for. I was a little hesitant to post this at first. So, if you like it, thank you! If you don't, oh well. Flames will be used to burn old homework.**

**Ruffnut fans just love me, huh? I love Ruffnut to bits, just so you know, and I'm in no way bashing her. This is just a request from a friend, who wanted to see a dark fic about Ruffnut for once.**

**This fic will probably be fifteen chapters at the most. I haven't really decided yet. Also, let's pretend that Phlegma the Fierce is the village healer.**

**This fic contains rape, sexual themes, language, attempted suicide, and mild gore. This will be particularly dark-meaning very few happy moments. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. They belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. The rapists, however, belong to me (sadly).**

* * *

><p>Rape was not a common occurence on Berk.<p>

Hel, it wasn't a common occurence anywhere.

Ruffnut wondered why the uncommon always happened to her. Did the gods curse her when she was a baby? Did they hate her for some reason? Was this some sort of plot to break her? Of course, Ruffnut would probably never find out, but those questions would still float at the back of her mind.

But she wanted to know why it was always her.

Ruffnut had been walking home from the docks just after the sun disappeared from view, after being given the job of untangling fishing nets. It was a stressful, frustrating job, and the female twin nearly lost her patience with the large knots. As she walked, she felt the eerie feeling of being watched. But, she ignored it and kept going.

But that was until a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm tightened around her waist, dragging her into the shadows of the forest. Ruffnut struggled and thrashed, fear rising in her gut. She was afraid.

Not a very common thing for her.

When she was dragged through the woods, she discovered that the man holding her hostage wasn't alone. There were three other men, who were leering and smirking deviously at her.

And she knew.

She knew that these men intended to harm her.

Ruffnut growled into the man's hand, and thrashed about, but the man chucked darkly in her ear. "Don't worry...we won't hurt you...much." And the blonde girl was thrown to the ground as she was gagged and her hands were tied behind her back. The four men all crowded around her and and proceeded to pull down their pants, revealing their large manhoods. They were all touching her in vulgar ways, ways that made Ruffnut want to punch their faces inside-out. One man grabbed her admittedly small breasts and squeezed them roughly, making Ruffnut whimper fearfully.

Their leader began to slowly reach up her skirt, stopping for a moment to squeeze her rear, and hooked a finger inside her pants line. The female twin shrieked indignantly, but was held down as her pants were pulled down until her nether regions were completely exposed. Meanwhile, the other men were playing with her other half. One pulled her vest down until it got tangled with her bound wrists. One removed her belt and yanked her shirt down, so her breasts were exposed to the cool air; her nipples began to harden slightly.

The leader of the group pulled her skirt up and away, and grinned at the sight of her wet folds. "You dirty little slut," He growled. "You're already wet-you like this, don't you?"

Ruffnut shook her head vigorously.

The man grinned even wider. "That's what I thought," And he proceeded to push two of his fingers into her hole. The blonde girl shrieked, and began to struggle once more; the men merely laughed at her attempts. Their large calloused hands began to fondle her body again.

Ruffnut winced at the fingers in her hole, that were pumping in and out slowly. Her hole burned and throbbed, the stretching feeling she felt made her uncomfortable. She hated it.

She was pulled up, so she rested on her knees and her front was exposed to the other men. One yanked her hair back and bit down on her neck, making Ruffnut yelp. One took one of her breasts into his mouth and began to suck, making Ruffnut bite her lip under her gag. The final on had his hand down in her crotch area, and rubbed her clit in circles, and Ruffnut could not supress the moan that escaped her lips.

The fingers in her center disappeared, and her right boot was yanked off. The other men seemed to have noticed, and they all shared a smirk. Ruffnut was pushed back to the ground, and she saw the leader pull out a dagger. Ruffnut's eyes widened, and she tried to scream, but it fell on deaf ears. The man grabbed her ankle and pressed the sharp blade of his dagger to the top of her foot. He began to carve letters into the skin, and the young girl screamed in pure agony.

Tears began to drip down her face. She prayed. She prayed to the gods, to whatever god that was listening, to save her. She had hoped it was a dream, but when the knife pierced her skin, she knew it wasn't. She could feel her blood seeping through her toes, staining the grass beneath them.

Soon enough, he was finished. Ruffnut brought her foot towards her, and she saw what the man wrote onto her foot.

_Whore._

He wrote _whore_ on her.

The word was going to scar, and it would forever be there to remind her of the situation she found herself in.

The men went back to fondling her, and one of their erections was shoved in her face. "Suck on it, bitch." The man growled.

The gag was removed, and Ruffnut opened her mouth to scream for help, but the man gathered her braids in his hand and yanked it roughly. Her mouth was forced open again, and the cock was shoved into her mouth.

Ruffnut whimpered pathetically, as the man began to thrust into her mouth repeatedly. Several times, it was shoved down her throat and she nearly choked on it. Feeling defeated, she began to suck on it and bob her head up and down on it. The man clutched the back of her head and thrust into her mouth, pausing to shove it down her throat, and then pulled it out.

Ruffnut panted. This couldn't be happening. She just wanted to get away. She wanted help. Weren't there people patrolling the woods now? They should have noticed she was missing by now!

She felt something brush against her entrance. She gasped when she realized it was the leader, with his member pressed against Ruffnut's center. The girl struggled and a sob tore through her throat.

"Why are you doing this?" She sobbed, catching the leader's eyes. "Please, stop it!" He never answered. Instead, he slapped her ass, leaving a red handprint on her cheek.

"Shut up, bitch." He snarled. With the other men laughing with him, he plunged himself into the girl's tight hole, breaking past her barrier and causing blood to seep.

It hurt.

It hurt like the burning fire of Hel.

A scream tore through her throat, and the men jumped in alarm and pulled the gag over her mouth again. The leader began to thrust at a steady pace, gripping the girl's hips tightly to keep her from struggling.

Ruffnut heard her world crashing down around her ears. She felt defeated. So, she buried her face into the ground and full-out sobbed. She wanted to go home. She wanted to just curl up and die on the spot. She wanted to go back and avoid this situation from even happening.

Her core burned and throbbed, and searing hot pain was shooting through her veins. But soon enough, the pain began to ebb away, and it began to feel good. Ruffnut moaned through her gag; she still cried though, her tears seeping into the dirt.

She suddenly felt a sharp object press against her hip. She shrieked when she realized the other men were going to cut her again. Another blade was pressed to her inner arm, just inches away from her bound wrists. The blades were pressed harder, and Ruffnut was being cut again. The third man began to suck and bite her neck, while squeezing her breasts at the same time.

She felt different things all at once. Pleasure from the man thrusting into her. Pain from the men cutting her. Pressure from the man fondling her. She wanted it all to stop. She was a viking, damnit! These things weren't supposed to happen to her! She was a warrior, a viking maiden! She wasn't supposed to be raped.

The pain from the daggers cutting her was almost unbearable, and she nearly passed out by the time they finished. She was too afraid to look at what they wrote. She didn't want to know.

The pleasure of the man thrusting into her began to rise, and she felt like she was going up an untravelled peak. Her tears continued to flow from her grey eyes; they dripped off her jaw and hit the ground softly.

She felt a hot liquid squirt inside her, which threw her over the edge and she screamed into the dirt. Her walls clamped down on the erect manhood, that was still thrusting into her.

She heard the men laughing in her ears; the member that was already inside her was gone, and a different one was placed in. It was a lot bigger then the previous, and she felt very tight inside. Her gag was pulled down and another dick poked at her lips. The girl squeezed her eyes shut and plunged her mouth onto it.

Each man had a turn with her, and they slammed into her until she came. One would force her to suck on theirs until it was their turn.

Just as the last man finished, things took a turn for the better.

_ROAR!_

Suddenly, the dick inside her was gone. The men all screamed and retreated when they saw a large black dragon advancing on them. It pounced on the leader, and growled in his face. Ruffnut shuddered violently and fell on her side, curling into a ball as she squeezing her eyes shut.

Suddenly, a familliar voice rang in her ears. "Ruff? Ruffnut? C'mon Ruff, speak to me!"

Her eyes slowly opened, and she met the worried gaze of Tuffnut Thorston. Her twin brother. His eyes were panicked, worried, and fearful.

A pair of hands untied her bonds, and her shirt was pulled up to cover her chest. Her pants and other boot were pulled off, and her skirt was pulled down to cover herself. She then met the fearful stare of Hiccup Haddock.

"It's gonna be okay Ruff," He reassured her. "Everything is gonna be alright."

Ruffnut's head lolled back and she saw Astrid staring at her in horror. Ruffnut's best friend stumbled back, turned, and fell to her knees. She buried her face in her arms and sobbed heavily.

Astrid couldn't bear it. The sight of her best friend so weak, so vulnerable, in so much pain, it was too much for her. The sight of the awful words carved in her skin, the constant flowing of tears in her eyes and the blood between her legs, was sickening to look at. She felt like throwing up.

"Astrid!" Tuffnut snapped at her. "You need to be strong for her, and sitting over there crying isn't gonna help her!"

Astrid sniffed and wiped her eyes. Crawling over the group, she lay Ruffnut's head in her lap. The girl in question, flinched at the touch. Astrid felt her heart breaking. Her best friend had been violated and tainted with, and now the mere feeling of someone else's touch frightened the girl. Astrid swore she would make those men pay for what they had done.

Speaking of the men, they were all being held down by four dragons: Toothless, Fireworm, Arrow (Astrid's Nadder), and Zip and Zap (the twins' Zippleback. They all had their fangs bared, and they were growling in pure rage at the men-Zip and Zap had been especially hostile, due to the fact that these men harmed their female rider.

"Come on," Hiccup said. "We need to get help." Turning to the dragons, he spoke to them in Dragonese. "Take them to the chief so their punishment can be dealt out." The dragons all nodded and, after a worried glance from Zip and Zap to Ruffnut, flew towards the village with one of the men in their claws.

Tuffnut picked his sister up bridal style, and hurried to the village, Astrid and Hiccup not far behind. Ruffnut rested her head against his shoulder and her vision went dark.

* * *

><p>Ruffnut stirred, and groaned when sunlight shone over her closed eyes. She slowly cracked them open; her vision was blurry and unfocused. As her eyes began to adjust, she found herself in the healer's hut. At first, she was confused as to why she was at the healer's house, until her memory came flooding back.<p>

She was raped last night.

The area between her legs was sore, and would become even more so whenever she moved. Her foot, hip and arm were bandaged to hide the words carved into said apendages. She hesitated for only a moment, before pulling the bandage on her hip away.

_Weakling._

He wrote _weakling_ on her hip. She was almost too afraid to look at her arm. But being the stubborn Viking she was, she looked anyway.

_Slut._

The words that were forever embedded into her skin were now embedded in her mind.

That entire night had stripped her of her dignity. And her virginity. She was no longer pure, meaning no man would want to marry her. Not that she wanted to get married, but it was pretty much a necessity to get married and bear sons.

She then came to a realization.

What would her father think?

He had been on a trading voyage for the past two weeks on Meathead Isle. If he came back next week to discover that his only daughter had been raped, what would he think? Would he be angry? Would he be sad? Would he be bent on getting revenge? Ever since her mother died, he had gotten awfully protective of his children, probably out of fear of loosing them. He was a little reluctant about leaving them alone, but after constant persuation from Ruffnut and Tuffnut, he agreed to leave. So, how was he going to react to this?

Ruffnut rubbed her temples. "I can't believe this happened to me." she muttered.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

Ruffnut jumped when she realized that the healer, Phlegma the Fierce was in the room.

"I was wonderin' when you'd wake up," The woman said, making her way towards the bed and helping her sit up. "You've been through a lot, dear. Are you thirsty?"

"Little bit," Ruffnut muttered, noticing how dry her throat was.

Phlegma held a cup of water to the teen's lips and she took a few sips. "How are you feeling?" Phlegma asked.

"Like Mjölnir has been banging around in my head." The girl replied.

"Well, that's understandable. You lost quite a bit of blood, and it might take a few days before you recover." Phlegma began to boil hot water for tea.

"Phlegma?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened when my brother came back with me last night?"

Phlegma sighed. "Everything was hectic. Tuffnut came back with Hiccup and Astrid, all of them screaming their heads off. Everyone came out of their houses to see what was wrong; when they saw the state you were in, they all began to panic. Some thought you were dead. Tuffnut brought you here and explained that you were raped." Ruffnut flinched at the word. "The chief held a meeting this morning to discuss the situation, and the punishment your attackers were to recieve. Execution would have been overboard, a life of imprisonment would do no good, so they are to be tied to a ship's mast and shipped off to Rome. Let those bloody Romans take care of them."

"Everyone was worried about you. Last night was the first time I saw Astrid cry since she was a toddler. I have never seen my daughter so afraid, so broken in my life; she really cares about you Ruffnut. Your brother was even worse; we almost had to force him to leave so you could get some rest. Hiccup looked like he was going to throw up; he was almost as pale as you were."

A knock on the door made Ruffnut jump. She pulled the covers around her and she lay down on her side, wincing at the lingering soreness between her legs. Phlegma opened the door and conversed with the person on the other side.

"She just woke up," she said, wiping her hands on her skirt.

The person outside said something, but it was too incoherent for Ruffnut to make out.

"I'll ask her," Phlegma turned to the blonde girl. "It's your friends; do you want to see them?"

Ruffnut nodded.

Phlegma nodded to the people outside and opened the door wider so they could enter. "One at a time." she said. Ruffnut rolled onto her back with her hands on her stomach, and stared at the ceiling, attempting to look glazed over, or in thought.

"R-Ruff?"

Her brother's broken voice made Ruffnut's blood freeze; she slowly turned her head to him to look him in the eyes. He knelt beside her and took one of her hands. His skin was red around his eyes, which were glistening slightly. His hair was mussed up, and there were purple rings under his eyes, meaning he did not get much sleep the night before.

Ruffnut forced a smile. "Hey Tuff..."

"How do you feel?" Her brother asked, still clasping her hand tightly.

"Sore," Ruffnut mumbled. "A bit tired."

"Do you want us to come back later?"

"No," Ruffnut shook her head. "I'm glad you came."

Tuffnut smiled at her, though it was clear that it was strained.

"You okay?" Ruffnut asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Tuffnut laughed. Just a little.

"I'll be fine Tuff," His twin reassured. "Everything will go back to normal soon."

Tuffnut shook his head in disagreement. "No, Ruff, it won't go back to normal soon. It will _never_ be the same. Even if what happened to you isn't common, I heard that it will give you nightmares, and that it will scar you for life. Ruff...I'd hate to see you like that. I'm scared."

Ruffnut stared at her twin. "I'll be okay as long as you're there with me."

Tuffnut smiled. "I'll always be here for you sis."

"I hate to cut this reunion short, but these visits can't be too long." Phlegma gave them an apologetic look.

Tuffnut squeezed his sister's hand and whispered, "It's gonna be okay sis. I promise you." He slowly rose from his knees and left silently. The door was opened a moment later, and Snotlout entered hesitantly.

"Hey Lout!" Ruffnut smiled.

"Hey," Snotlout dropped onto his knees next to the bed. While he had not been there to witness Ruffnut's condition, he heard of the attack from his father. He was angry, no, he was _furious_. How dare those men violate his friend! How dare they step on this island, and _rape_ his best friend! He desperately wanted to find those four men and strangle them, but his father held him back, telling him that it would do no good.

"So, what's going on in the world of the living?"

"Well..." Snotlout scratched the back of his neck. "It's pretty hectic. Everyone's been talking about what happened to you. I was pretty pissed myself when I found out; I wanted to strangled the guys who hurt you. I just..." The boy sighed.

"Hey..." Ruffnut put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"If you say so...I'm glad you're okay."

The blonde smiled. "Me too."

It was soon his turn to leave, and Astrid came in. Ruffnut felt a bit worried; Phlegma told her that Astrid was hysterical the night before. How was she going to handle this?

Astrid plopped down next to the bed. Silence hung thick in the air, almost like fog.

Ruffnut decided to break the silence. "You doin' okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay, I guess." Astrid muttered. "You do you feel?"

The female twin's attention suddenly switched to the soreness between her thighs. "Sore." The cut on her hip suddenly began to throb. "My hip hurts too."

Astrid suddenly let loose a sob. Ruffnut quickly sat up, ignoring her sore body's protests, and asked in surprise, "Astrid, what is it?"

Astrid threw her arms around her friend and buried her face in her shoulder. Tears leaked from her eyes and sunk into the fabric of Ruffnut's shirt. "I thought something really bad happened to you," she sobbed. "I though I was never going to talk to the Ruffnut that I was used to. I can't stand it! I can't stand the fact that everytime I look at you, I keep picturing what they were doing; I can't stop hearing you scream, I just-"

Ruffnut wrapped her arms around the girl, feeling her owns tears forming. "It's okay Ast, it's okay! I'm here, I'm gonna be fine and everything will be back to normal."

Astrid shook her head violently. "No it won't! I can't stop thinking about it, I can't stand it!"

"How do you think I feel?" Ruffnut asked, her voice laced with bitterness.

Her best friend hugged her even tighter. "I'm sorry Ruffnut. I'm so sorry; I should have stayed with you, I should have-"

"If you stayed, it probably would have happened to both of us." Ruffnut stated.

"I'd rather have it like that, than just you." Astrid sniffed.

Phlegma put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Astrid, honey, I think you should leave now."

Astrid nodded, and gave her friend one last squeeze. "I'll come by later, is that okay?"

Ruffnut nodded and bid her farewell. After a few moments, Hiccup hobbled into the room, his prosthetic squeaking with every step he took. Kneeling down to Ruffnut's level, he smiled at her. "How are you?"

Ruffnut lay down on her back again. "I'm a bit sore, but I'll live."

Hiccup nodded. "Everyone's been really worried about you. My dad came home from the meeting this morning, ranting about how angry he was. He felt like he failed at keeping his village safe."

Ruffnut shook her head. "I wasn't his fault. I don't blame him."

The brunette reached into his vest and pulled out a sheathed knife. "I remember your old knife broke last week, and I just started making this yesterday...but after what happened I...I guess I, well, that is-"

"Spit it out."

"I finished it last night." Hiccup blurted out. "I thought that maybe...I would make you feel safer. NOT that you can't defend yourself, I mean-"

"Thank you, Hiccup," Ruffnut cut him off. "I appreciate it."

Phlegma cut in. "I think you should get some more sleep Ruffnut."

Ruffnut nodded and placed her new knife on the bedside table. "I see you later,"

Hiccup forced a smile. "Bye."

The moment he left the room, she pulled the furs over her head and closed her eyes. She felt Phlegma pat her shoulder; sighing, she snuggled further into the mass of furs and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to do a confrontation between Ruffnut and Fishlegs, but it just wasn't really working out-I ended up taking it out. Let's all pretend that he went away for a while. He'll come in later, I promise!<strong>

**So, the scene above it probably gonna be one of the few "not-so-dark" moments.**


End file.
